


I Can't Concentrate

by Hazzalovescarrots



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Carpenter AU, I Apologize For This, Louis has two extra tattoos, M/M, Top Harry, You all should bloody well knwo that i suck at tags, always bottom louis for me, from drunken nights out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzalovescarrots/pseuds/Hazzalovescarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry works for the Tomlinson family as a carpenter. Louis might have a small crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Concentrate

Louis is oh-so-very screwed.

   Here he stands at his bedroom window, watching Harry Styles, the idiot carpenter who keeps hitting his own thumb with the hammer, fix his mum’s garden shed. Sure, the boy is clumsy and like a baby giraffe, but he has his moments of complete hotness that turns Louis on immensely. For example, when he reaches over for his tools, his shirt rides up, showing a hint of abs, or when it’s too hot outside so he just removes the shirt completely. He has this habit of biting his lip in concentration and running his hands through his sweaty dark curls and Louis wants to punch him. It that so wrong?

   He stands at his window, clutching a hot mug of tea that is running cold because of how long he’s been staring and drooling. He is shirtless, since he got out of the shower about three hours ago. His sweats are low on his hips and goosebumps break out over his skin when Harry holds up a board and a bucket of nails, with one arm, making his muscles stand out deliciously. Louis realizes he is packing up for the day and he sighs. Just as Harry picks up his tool kit, he glances up to Louis’ bedroom window and catches his eye. Louis freezes and ducks to the left. He curses himself for being the lame idiot he is and doesn’t dare look back out.

   He gives up on trying to drink his cold tea and decides to go down to the kitchen to cook up some pot noodles. Harry usually uses the garden gate as an exit so he doesn’t bother to put a shirt on, just going down, feeling the heat of the full-blown summer against his skin. It is his day off today. He usually works at the floral shop a few streets away and he is quite famous for his arrangements and bouquets. His sisters are away at school since it is only Thursday and his parents are both working. He revels in the times he gets the house to himself, though nowadays he just spends them staring at Harry.

   He sighs and upon reaching the kitchen, he dumps his cold tea in the sink and sets the cup down. He bends down to get a pot and doesn’t hear the sound of footfalls behind him. He stays down for a while, looking for a lid and just because of the loud bang as the cupboard door slams shut, he doesn’t hear the slight gasp behind him. He then moves over to fill the pot with water and sets it on the stove to boil. He reaches up on his tippy toes to get a bowl from the top shelf and he struggles a bit, but when he hears a voice behind him, he jumps.

   “Quite a view,” The deep voice rumbles. Louis twists around to see Harry leaning against the door frame and he gulps. “This isn’t you trying to get out of a payment, is it? I’ve been burned before.”

   Louis can’t seem to get a sound out so he just shakes his head. Harry grins cheekily and crosses his arms. He dips his head in the direction of Louis’ body.

   “Nice tattoo, by the way. Drunken night out?”

   Louis fights the blush creeping its way up his cheeks when he thinks of how his tattoo of a swallow must have been completely visible when he stretched his body out to reach the top shelf. Just at the bottom of his spine, there it is; the little bird, wings wide in flight. He ducks his chin, embarrassed. He has to admit, it was a drunken night out with his best mate and irresponsible arse Niall. It isn’t the first occurrence either. He has imprint of Pac Man chasing a red ghost just on his hip. It had been painful as hell the morning after, but he’d undoubtedly been too out of it to notice the pain before.

   He hurries to lift his sweats a bit so Harry won’t be able to see it. It doesn’t do much good apparently, because Harry smirks and steps close, right up into Louis’ personal space. Not even fazed, Harry reaches up and effortlessly brings down the bowl Louis had struggled for.

   Louis rolls his eyes, but can’t help but stare at the stretch of his tattooed arms and the way his t-shirt rides up on his hip. He slowly lets his gaze travel up the length of his body and when he looks up to his face, Harry is staring back with a smirk. He drops his chin and blushes, coughing awkwardly. He takes the bowl from him, pointedly ignoring the way Harry lingers with his touch on his fingers. Harry taps his pointer finger under Louis’ chin, tipping his head up. He tilts his head closer and lets his breath wash over his lips. Louis closes his eyes and leans into it. He feels just the slightest graze of their lips, but then Harry pulls away.

   “Water’s boiling,” He lets go of his chin and steps back until he has a good amount of distance between him and the other boy.

   Louis curses and brings out a bag of beef flavoured noodles from the pantry. He rips it open with his teeth and he tries not to acknowledge the way Harry lets out a little gasp from where he’s standing. He drops the noodles into the pot, bringing out a spoon to stir them with. After a few seconds, he opens the tiny flavour mix packet and pours it in with the noodles. Harry spends this whole time watching him and he gulps.

   He has desired Harry’s attention for about two weeks and now that he’s getting it, it’s a bit overwhelming. He huffs out a breath. He shivers and he feels goosebumps raise on his skin. He realizes that he still isn’t wearing a shirt. He looks down at himself and curses again. He looks around for something to wear but he’s in the kitchen and there isn’t a lot of clothing to be found. He is about to turn to sprint to his room quickly but Harry rustles around in the hallway and brings back a gray sweater. It has a splash of white paint just by the collar but it doesn’t matter to Louis, whose eyes soften as Harry offers it to him. He accepts it and slips it over his head, tugging it down. It completely swallows him, the cuffs passing his hands by far, the hem drops to his thighs and the collar hangs low, showing off his other tattoo that crosses just under his collarbones.

   “You look good in my clothes,” Harry comments cheekily and shoves his hands in his pockets, thumbs sticking out. Louis’s face reddens and he tries to focus on the stirring of the noodles, but when Harry steps up behind him, setting his big hands on his slender waist, his pulse quickens. Harry presses the whole length of his tall body against him, making him struggle to breathe. He brings a hand around to set right over his abdomen to pull him closer and his long fingers dig in. Louis chokes on his own inhale and clears his throat roughly. Harry just chuckles lowly and reaches up to cup Louis’ chin, tipping it back so he can access his mouth. He hums just before contact, apparently pleased by the pliant look Louis is sporting and molds their lips together. They kiss for who knows how long, until Harry pulls away a bit, ducking down to mumble his words just under Louis’ ear.  

   “I’ve seen you watching me, you know. I’m not completely oblivious. You stand in your bedroom window, with that mug of yours and you just don’t move for a while.”

   Louis wants to hide his face as he blushes and stutters. “I-eh-do not-ehm-”

   “Don’t deny it,” Harry grins and brushes his lips along his jawline while reaching up with his left hand to wrap around the strands of Louis’ soft, feathery hair. He tugs on it a little, just to keep his head tilted back. His right hand he keeps on the boys abdomen, feeling the muscles tighten when he yanks harder. “You want it, don’t you?”

   Louis lets a whimper slip out involuntarily.

   “You’re so pretty. I want to wreck you. Would you let me do that, baby boy?” Harry grinds his hips against him, slowly and firmly. A strangled noise rips from Louis’ throat and he feels like begging. The words just won’t come, but he’s already imagining being on his knees in front of Harry. He moans out loud and Harry pulls on his hair. “Answer me.”

   Louis circles his hips back against Harry’s, making him gasp and respond fervently. He opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by the front door opening and slamming shut.

   “Ey, Tommo, you moron!”

   Louis rolls his eyes. It’s Niall and by the sounds of another pair of feet on the floor, Zayn too. The two have been his best friends since kindergarten, but now the urge to strangle them is rising rapidly. He pulls the sweater down further around his hips to hide his erection. He turns to Harry, who just looks back innocently like he just didn’t try to talk Louis to an orgasm a few seconds ago. He goes over to pick up his toolkit and his jacket that he’d left here to come and get in the first place. He waves like a kid to Niall and Zayn as they come in, side-stepping Harry as they just blink rapidly. He winks at Louis before leaving.

   Louis braces his hands on the counter, facing his friends as they give him incredulous looks. They glance at his disheveled hair, glossy eyes, swollen lips and the sweater that is basically swallowing his whole frame.

   “Really, Lou?” Zayn asks rhetorically and Niall crosses his arms.

   “Are you shagging the carpenter?” He exclaims. “He works for you!”

   Louis huffs and adopts Niall’s position, arms crossed and hip cocked to the side. His face feels hot and his lips are tingling. “No, you idiots. I’m not shagging him. Yet.” He grins cheekily.

***

The boys stay over. They, along with Louis, use the extra cabin out back. They order in pizza and take beers and vodka and a bunch of other alcoholic drinks from the little mini-fridge in the corner. They joke and play around, spilling drunken secrets and having fake pillow fights. They share a joint, courtesy of Zayn. And…that’s pretty much all Louis remembers.

   The morning is blurry. Louis rolls onto his back, groaning. He is pretty sure he’s naked under his blanket and his head pounds from his hangover. His hair is mussed up and sticks up in various places. His skin feels raw from the rough fabric of the blanket and he kicks it off, deciding to go stark naked instead. It’s not the first time Niall and Zayn have ever seen him naked anyways which feel a bit weird to admit, but they have known each other for a long time.

   He drags himself over to the couches. He pulls a pizza carton towards him and takes a leftover piece, taking a bite. He brings the slice with him to the bathroom, not caring. He finishes it just before stepping into the shower. He cleans off as thoroughly as possible, scrubbing his skin with every product available in the small shower of the cabin. When he gets out, he wraps a towel around his waist. Stepping out of the steamy bathroom, he rubs through his hair with one. Niall is snoring heavily while Zayn is tucked under his arm, the pair snuggling even in their sleep. Louis rolls his eyes fondly. He pops two Aspirin into his mouth, for his headache. He feels a craving for his regular cup of tea. He stands up, in just the towel he’s wearing, ignoring his mates. They’ll probably be out for a while more. He yanks the door open and the brightness of the sun hits his eyes. He cringes and keeps a firm hold on his towel. It sits low on his hips and he is fairly sure all his tattoos are showing, but he’s hung over and tired so he frankly doesn’t give a shit.

   “I like Pac Man,” A familiar deep voice comes from above him. On a ladder, facing the side of the garden shed, Harry Styles stands in all his glory, chest bare and curls sweaty and dark. Louis hisses and jumps. Harry grins cheekily. He steps down from his ladder. He drops his hammer down into his tool box and swipes his hand once through his hair. Louis swallows hard and tightens his grip on his towel. His cheeks start to burn as he realizes just how naked he is. He brings it up to cover his tattoo slightly ashamedly. Harry notices and leans on the wall of the shed. “Don’t hide it. Now that I’ve already seen it, what’s the point?”

   “I-I don’t…I mean, you…oh shut up,” Louis grumbles. He’s not nearly sober enough nor drunk enough to have this conversation. Harry lets out a sharp laugh and adjusts his snapback, with the brim facing back. Louis thinks it’s ridiculous but also hot in some way. He opens his mouth to make some snide comment, but before he does that the door to the cabin is yanked open and a shirtless Zayn Malik squints at them both. Louis blushes harder and reaches up with his free hand to cover his face. He glances over to Harry only to see a frown on his face. He looks disgruntled and confused.

   Zayn looks over to Louis after raising his eyebrows at Harry. “You making coffee?” When Louis nods, he grins. “Great. Could you bring in some toast as well? Niall is starving.”

   Louis wrinkles his nose. “You know I’m shit at making toast. I’ll just burn it. Why don’t you just make it yourself?”

   Zayn scoffs. “I’m indecent and hung-over.”

   “And I’m not?” Louis says incredulously. “By the way, I’m more indecent than you. It’s not exactly like I’ve got underwear under this.” He gestures to the towel and hears Harry hum contentedly.

   “Oh, the lovely images,” he says cheekily and Louis want to spray him down with a hose. Instead, he elects to ignore him and shoves Zayn inside again.

   “I’ll get you your bloody toast. Now, shut up.”

   Harry is grinning from where he is standing and pushes off of the wall. “Now that you’re on your way, may I have a glass of water?”

   Louis frowns. “You do have access to the kitchen. Or is everyone’s legs not working except for mine? Get your own damn water.”

   “Jeesus, who pissed in your cereal?” Harry says, faking concern. Louis makes a face at him and he just laughs. The nerve of this boy. Louis continues up to the porch of the house and Harry follows. Before they go inside, Louis stops him by setting a hand on his chest, keeping him back. His skin is warm underneath his palm and slick with sweat. He is a little too hung-over to notice that they are standing extremely close.

   “Easy there,” Louis says. “You might cause my sisters to have a fit if they see you…like this.”

   “And this won’t?” Harry nods down to where his hand is set right over his heart. “Cause a fit, I mean.”

   Louis wrenches his hand away and adjusts the towel around his hips. Harry scoffs and pushes past him, sliding the door open and walking inside. This carpenter really is shit at his job.

   “I saw your mum leave with three of your sisters and I overheard your fourth one is sleeping over at some friend’s house. The place is clear, anyways.”

   “You’ve been eavesdropping on my family, have you?” Louis asks, amused expression on his face. Harry grins wickedly as he leads Louis into the kitchen, as if he didn’t know his own house like the back of his hand. Harry opens a cupboard and brings out a glass, making the muscles in his back move sinuously and really fucking attractively. Louis clears his throat, resting his shoulder against the frame of the door.

   “One can’t help but pick up a few things here and there,” Harry winks at him and he swallows hard, gripping his towel. He blanks for a moment then remembers he’s supposed to make coffee and…toast, right? Oh, fuck it. Harry gives him an amused glance when he walks over to the cabinet and pulls out bread. It is on one of the higher shelves and he has to go on tip-toe for it, making Harry huff out. The taller boy reaches out and presses down on the swallow tattoo at the bottom of his spine, causing him to jolt and drop the packet of bread. He blinks for a few seconds at Harry’s smirking face and then quirks an eyebrow. He bends over at the waist and, rather slowly, picks up the packet. He hears Harry draw in a sharp breath and grins. He gets back up and drops the packet on the counter.

   He should go and pop them into the toaster but Harry grabs his hips and pushes him firmly against the counter. He presses his own hips into his and grinds his erection against him. Louis lets out a surprised noise when Harry fingers over the edge of the towel. The taller boy ducks down to run his lips as soft as a whisper just below his jawline, travelling up to lightly bite on his earlobe. Louis lets a whimper slip out, making Harry push him harder against the counter.

   “So pretty,” Harry mumbles, running the rough pad of his thumb over Louis’ cheekbones, down to his jaw, over his chin and under his eyes. He follows the light touches with his lips, causing Louis’ cheeks to heat up. Harry takes his hands, which are trembling and guides them to his chest, starting at his collarbones, where his swallow tattoos are and then going down to his abdomen and finally, reaching the top of his light blue denim shorts. Louis’ breath is shaky as he huffs out. He flicks his eyes up to Harry’s, which have darkened from their usual emerald green. Harry groans before practically lunging forward and crashing their lips together. Louis makes a surprised noise and hooks his fingers in the waistband of the shorts, yanking him closer.

   They grind on each other, lips connected until Harry unwinds the tight bundled-up edge of his towel. Louis gasps when it falls to the ground and he is exposed fully to Harry’s hot gaze.

   “You are gorgeous,” He says and then snakes one arm around his waist, pulling him up and Louis has to be quick to wrap his legs around his hips. His hands fly up to cup Harry’s neck and he moans right into his mouth when his hard cock catches on the rough material of the denim. Harry grunts and molds his palms to his bum, squeezing them roughly.

   “We are not doing this in the kitchen,” Louis mutters. “My mum will kill me if she finds out.”

   “Bedroom,” Harry pants, sliding a finger in-between Louis’ cheeks to rub dry over his hole, making the boy whimper brokenly into the crook of his neck. Harry stumbles his way up the stairs; he’s never been one for grace but he has his moments. It’s a little harder when he has a hot boy clinging to him and rocking his sinful curves against him. Harry can barely get the door open because of how Louis is sucking marks into his neck and dragging his teeth over his Adam’s apple. He dumps him on the bed, rather ungracefully, but Louis doesn’t seem to mind. He just pulls him closer, by the belt loops of his shorts and hooks his legs behind Harry’s knees. He unbuttons and unzips the shorts and delves his hands inside, cupping the hard bulge in his pants, rubbing it.

   Harry moans and bucks into the touch, reaching up and fisting his hand in Louis’ hair. He bites down on his neck and sucks on his pulse point. Louis responds so well, arching into him and it makes him stiffen further.

   “For fuck’s sake, Harry,” Louis grunts. “Just take them off.” He tugs at his length a few more times before pulling his hands out and nudging him off. Harry makes a disgruntled noise and yanking his shorts and briefs down and Louis’ jaw practically drops. Harry’s cock is thick and long and it makes his mouth water. He makes grabby hands at him and Harry almost collapses atop him.

   Louis grunts and casts his legs around him, flipping them over successfully. He reaches over the edge of the bed, bringing out his special box. He takes out lube and a condom, tossing them up by Harry’s head. He straddles his knees and bends down to kiss the butterfly above Harry’s abdomen, which Louis has laughed at when he’d first seen it. He trails his kisses down to the heavy cock laying against his stomach. He licks his lips and just gently traces them up and down the length of it. Harry groans out in protest when all he does is tease his tongue around it.

   “Stop teasing,” He gets out, gritting his teeth. Louis hums and takes the head of it fully into his mouth. He hollows his cheeks around it and sinks down, sliding it further down his throat. Harry hisses and threads his fingers through Louis’ hair, gripping it hard, but not hard enough to hurt him. “Shit.”

   Louis pulls back to flick his tongue over the tip, licking up the pre-come that bubbles out of the slit. Harry’s hands spasm in his hair and his breathing is laboured. Louis sucks his cock into his mouth again, taking him as far back as he can, closing his lips tightly around him. Harry lets out a long moan and releases his grip on his hair to cover his own face.

   “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Louis,” He mumbles and waves one hand in circles. “Twist around for me, babe. Come on, I need to prep you.”

   Louis sinks down as far as he can again and hums, sending vibrations through him. If he didn’t have a cock in his mouth, he’d be grinning. He twists his body, mouth still on Harry, so that his hips align with Harry’s shoulders. He tightens his hands on his thighs, bobbing his head every which way and arches his back. When Harry takes the lube, slicking his fingers up, he occupies his mouth by dragging his lips over Louis’ taint, then sucking on it hard. Louis jerks above him, pulling off his cock and breathing hard into the crook, between it and Harry’s thigh. He whimpers and clenches his hands sporadically. Harry cranes his neck to access his hole and swipes his tongue over it a few times.

   Louis kisses open-mouthed all over Harry’s crotch, unable to do anything else as the boy presses a cold, slick finger to his hole and teases it around the edge before pushing it inside.

   “Do you ever do this to yourself, Lou?” Harry asks while kissing the backs of his thighs.

   “Yes,” Louis moans and bites down on his wrist. “I have toys.” Harry seems to freeze for a moment before pulling his finger out to push another in. He eases them out half-way and scissors them, stretching him.

   “What do you think about, princess?”

   Louis makes a broken noise before answering. “You. Always you.”

   Harry moans and bites down on his left arse cheek while easing a third finger in. He spreads them slowly and then starts pumping them quickly. Louis can’t help but be loud so he sets his mouth over Harry’s red, swollen tip and sucks hard. The boy under him responds by crying out and shoving his fingers in hard, fucking him faster with them. He searches for his prostate and when the pad of his index finger passes over a bump, Louis claws at the sheets. Harry grins and rubs over it in tight circles while biting marks into his thighs and cheeks.   

   “Harry,” Louis gets out, open-mouthed whimpers muffled against his inner forearm. “Please. Just…fuck me, come on.”

   “Your wish, my command,” the boy answers cheekily and Louis would roll his eyes if he weren’t in this very position. He pushes off onto his back and rips the condom packet open with his teeth. “I knew you were good at that. You do it so easily.” Harry moves to take it from him, but he pulls it away just in time. He waves him off and reaches out to tug on Harry’s cock. He slides the condom on, pinching the tip and rubs lube between his palms.

   He slicks his cock up thoroughly, teasing just a tiny bit. He tickles the spot just by the base of his cock with the tips of his fingers, which makes Harry gasp and grab him by the neck, pulling him up and kissing him harshly. He molds their lips together and slips his tongue in. Harry groans into his mouth when he tightens his grip on him.

   Louis folds his legs up and guides Harry to his throbbing hole. He bites his lip when the head pops inside. He throws his head back and lets out a long-drawn moan as Harry steadily eases in. The thickness of him stretches him so well and he clenches his fists spastically, his whole body tingling.

   Harry starts a steady pace, moving his hips back and forth. He slides his hands under Louis’ bum and hefts him up, making it easier to really pound into him. Louis cries out and throws his arms up to fist his small hands in Harry’s hair. Harry releases his hold on him and falls forward to plant his hands up by Louis’ head. The smaller boy wraps his legs around his waist and tilts his hips up so Harry can have better access. In this position, Louis’ prostate is hit by every shove and he is pretty out of it. He makes noises that are like pure porn by themselves.

   “Fuck, Harry,” He mumbles, winding his arms around the boy’s neck and pulling him down to kiss him, though it turns out to just be them panting into each other’s mouths. “I’m close.”

   Harry groans out and moves faster, clutching Louis tightly to him. “Me too, bloody hell. You’re so good for me, baby boy. So pretty. Come for me, princess.”

   Louis’ cry is muffled by Harry’s shoulder as he bites down there, almost breaking skin. He shoots over his tummy and abdomen. Harry’s cock spasms inside him and fills up the condom.

   Harry collapses atop him, tucking his face into the crook of his neck. Louis twirls one of his sweaty curls around his finger, tugging on it gently.

   “I wanna make you a flower crown,” He blurts out then cringes. “Is that weird?”

   Harry’s shoulders shake with laughter and Louis hides his face. He traces his cheekbone with his pointer finger. “You’re so cute.” 

   “What?” Louis exclaims, chuckling. “You’d look good in a crown. You have nice curls for it.”

   “Sure, you can make me a crown,” Harry says fondly, shaking his head.

And if Louis makes one at work, made with tiny purple roses and white camellias then who can blame him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!   
> I hope you liked it xx


End file.
